Sometimes you need more than hope
by rainthenrainbows
Summary: When there is a school shooting at McKinley High, and the glee club is stuck in the choir room without Mr. Shue, what will they do? Romance between the characters, rated T for swear words in later chapters. Might change rating later.
1. Seasons of love

Hey guys! This is my first fan fic. so please be nice! Oh and this takes place after regionals, and Finn never said i love you to rachel.

**Glee**

**

* * *

**

**"Ok guys thank you for coming to the first, unofficial glee rehearsal." Rachel began talking but all Puck could think about is her. He looked in front of him, and noticed Finn and Quinn talking about their date tonight. Ever since Beth has been born, Finn and Quinn have been back together. He could still remember the day Quinn dumped him. When she ran back to Finn, he made it seem like the whole babygate drama never happened. He wondered whether Rachel was mad or not. Finn used Rachel so many times. He even remembered Rachel asking Finn to choose earlier today in the hallway. Obviously he wasn't supposed to, but he couldn't help it.**

_**Flashback**_

_** Rachel was yelling at Finn screaming about how he has used her for so long and she was sick of it.**_

_**"You know what? I'm done with being second choice Finn! You need to choose, me or Quinn?**_

_**"Look Rach, I'm really sorry but…."**_

_**That was all Rachel needed to hear, she ran down the hall to the football field knowing nobody would be there, considering it was during school hours and every body was in their classes. Puck wanted to punch Finn right there in the jaw, but decided to chase after Rachel. It wasn't hard to find her she was on the bleachers sobbing. **_

_**"Hey Berry." Puck said quietly.**_

_**"What do you want Puck?"**_

_**He knew she was mad.**_

_**"Wait, did you just call me puck?"**_

_**"Yeah, so? Everybody else does." she snapped.**_

_**"Yeah, but you call me Noah and i like that."**_

_**"You do?" she said softly, but he heard it.**_

_**"Well yeah. I like the way you say it," he was about to get lost in her eyes but remembered why he was here in the first place,"Oh, and hey Berry?"**_

_**"I heard what happened with you and Finn." He said his name in such disgust.**_

_**"Great." she mentioned sarcastically.**_

_**"And that i'm here for you since we're kinda friends, being in glee club and all." he added. He wanted to get Rachel to trust him before asking her out. **_

_**"Thanks Puc…..I mean Noah." She looked at her cell phone then, and started freaking out.**_

_**"What?" Puck asked.**_

_**"We're late for glee!" she screamed. Puck laughed quietly. Only Rachel would freak out over this.**_

_**"Well then lets go." As he helped her up to go.**_

_**End of flashback**_

_**

* * *

**_

** He was awakened from his daydream when he heard a familiar voice.**

**"Noah, pay attention, we are practicing Seasons of Love." Rachel tapped her foot impatiently as he saw every body on their feet.**

**"Right, sorry." Puck mumbled as he looked at Rachel, and she smiled at him.**

**"What are we waiting for may I ask? Lets get started!" Kurt asked**

**"Right! Quinn, Kurt are you guys ready?" Rachel stated.**

**

* * *

**

five hundred twenty-five thousand

six hundred minutes

five hundred twenty-five thousand

moments so dear

five hundred twenty-five thousand

six hundred minutes

how do you measure- measure a year?

in daylights, in sunsets

in midnights, in cups of coffee

in inches, in miles

in laughter, in strife

in- five hundred twenty-five thousand

six hundred minutes

how do you measure

a year in the life?

how about love?

how about love?

how about love?

measure in love

seasons of love

seasons of love

**Kurt**

five hundred twenty-five thousand

six hundred minutes

five hundred twenty-five thousand

journeys to plan

five hundred twenty-five thousand

six hundred minutes

how do you measure the life

of a woman or a man?

**Quinn**

in truths that she learned

or in times that he cried

in bridges he burned

or the way that she died

**ALL**

it's time now- to sing out

tho' the story never ends

lets celebrate

remember a year in the life of friends

remember the love

remember the love

remember the love

measure in love

**Kurt**

measure, measure your life in love

seasons of love...

seasons of love

Everyone cheered when the gun shot went off. Everybody froze.

* * *

AAAHHHHHHHH CLIFFHANGER! Don't worry I'll try to post the second chapter up soon!

Please review! :)


	2. suzy Pepper Returns

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE AT ALL!

* * *

**

Chapter 2

Suzy Peppers POV

Hallway

Today I will be known as the girl who made history here at McKinley High, not the creepy girl who had a slight crush on Mr. Schue. I held the gun tightly in my hand and pulled the trigger. Although i pointed at no one, everybody started freaking out. They all ran into the class rooms. It was empty and extremely quiet. I soon heard Mr. Figgins voice on the PA system,

"Attention students, we are under a serious lockdown situation." Figgins voice boomed down the hallway.

With that being said, i walked down the hallway, determined to meet my target, Rachel Berry.

* * *

** Hi guys! sorry about the really short chapter i just wanted to get Suzy Pepper in the story. I don't know if she would bring a gun into the school, but in the ballad episode she seemed kinda creepy. I am gonna try to post the next chapter soon, it has just been really crazy.**

** Please review!**


	3. the consequences of slushying someone

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE AT ALL WHATSOEVER!

* * *

Pucks POV

Crap! I thought. I looked at everybody's face noticing they were scared out of their freaking minds. I refused to show my emotions, after all i'm a stud. Although I shouldn't care, I couldn't help but notice Berrys face. I could tell she was scared, but damn she was a good actress, she pretended to be calm and completely confident. By now everybody was in their own groups talking about strategies and all that shit. Rachel was just sitting down by the piano bench, not even tapping the keys. I went up to her.

"You ok Berry?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh yea I'm fine Noah, thank you. Why wouldn't I be?" My blood boiled inside of me at Rachel's reply.

"Because their is a freakin' person, out in the hallway with a freakin' gun!" I practically yelled at her. Everybody's attention was now towards us. I gave them a face practically threatening them to quit looking otherwise I will beat them up. That seemed to do the trick.

"Look Noah I am completely aware of the situation in our hands, but theres nothing we can do about it." Damn it! She was right. Even if she was right, I was not going down without a fight. Puckzilla doesn't role that way.

"Yes there is Berry,"she looked at me curiously.

"What do you mean?"I went to the front of the room," Hey everybody, listen up!" They lifted their heads up, and I automatically regretted what i just did.

"We need to decide a plan to get the hell outta here." I said cautiously, curious to know what their replies were.

"Since when did we decide for you to be the captain?" Finn growled. I could tell he was still mad at me, but him and Quinn were back together. If he could forgive her, then he should be able to forgive me. Everyone was mad about Finns comment, even Rachel. I was surprised about that, even though I'm pretty sure she's over him. I turned to Finn and looked straight at him in the eyes.

"Because a certain co-captain has decided to do shit about it." Out of the corner my eye, I could have sworn I saw Rachel try to hold back laughter. Yup, I thought she's definitely over him. I smiled at myself for my observation. We started discussing a strategy. Everybody except Finn and Quinn, they sat in the corner of the room listening, but not talking. It was completely obvious that Finn still wasn't over Rachel, but he knew Rachel was over him. Puck was happy about that. Now he would have a better chance with her. After five minutes we still had nothing. There was a soft knock on the door, a note slid under the door. Rachel grabbed the note and read it. She froze. I grabbed the note and read it out loud.

_Hey Rachel,_

_Guess who? Yup thats right the legendary school shooter of McKinley High. _

_Wanna know where you come in Broadway diva? Yeah thats right your my number 1 target._

_The reason the school is in lock down._

_The reason cop cars are waiting outside._

_The reason 3 students are already dead._

_Don't worry Rachel, I'll come for you, I just have to get revenge on a few other idiots like you._

_See you in 30 minutes. Enjoy the last few minutes of your life._

_Signed, _

_Suzy Pepper_

I wanted to kill Suzy Pepper. I glanced over Rachel as the entire glee club came to comfort her. She was in a corner, eyes wide open. I saw something I have never seen in her before, fear. I have to admit Rachel looked kinda scary when she was frightened. I rushed over to her and she sobbed into my chest. I wasn't sure what to do, since I was never in this situation. It was kinda awkward.

* * *

Rachels POV

I sat there sobbing. Fortunately my senses came in and I realized I was crying on Noah Puckerman's shirt. As I glanced up, I mumbled sorry. He whispered in my ear,

"Don't worry Berry, I will kill that bitch for you."As much as I hate to admit it, it calmed me down. By now everyone was asking me questions.

"Are you okay Rachel?"Mercedes asked.

"Just stay calm Rachel, from one diva to another."Kurt added. Santana came up to me and gave me a hug. She didn't say anything, but honestly I didn't mind that. Then Finn just had to ruin the moment and be his dumb jock self,

"What should we do?" He asked very quietly. Everyone turned to him giving him a death stare. I saw out of the corner of my eye, Noah tensed up. He rammed Finn into the walled and yelled.

"We are gonna protect fricken Berry with all our life. Got it?" I admired Noah's chivalrous attempts to protect me. Finn just went back to his seat and didn't say anything. I wondered how many more minutes I had left before Suzy came back. I pictured the gun being held to my head with the trigger being pulled. Noah must have been psychic because he started to comfort me, and tell me not to think about it. I was just about to collapse in his arms when I remembered something. Noah was being nice to me because I had left than 30 minutes of my life left. I remembered all the times he slushied me, laughed at me, and put insulting comments on my myspace videos. I started to back away and he noticed.

"What's wrong Berry?" He started coming closer.

"Leave me the hell alone!" I screamed running into the corner opposite of him. I was quite embarrassed but I couldn't stop the tears from flowing onto my cheeks. Brittany came over to comfort me while Santana started yelling at Noah. I was about to question Santana and Brittany on why they were being so nice to me, but I was just too exhausted. That was when a girl with really weird glasses walked into the room with a gun. I recognized this girl as Suzy Pepper.

* * *

AHHH! Suzy Pepper! oh and I'm not going to make any main characters die. Some people said I should make Santana and Brittany befriend Rachel, but I want them to stay in character and I don't think they would do that. I added so Santana/Brittany/Rachel friendship in their, and I don't know if I will continue it.

REVIEW PLEASE! :)


	4. hospitals

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE!

* * *

Rachels POV

Suzy Pepper walked into the room. I knew that I had no chance at escaping. She looked around the room and her eyes directed towards me. Brittany hugged me tightly, and Noah ran over to me.

"Hello Rachel." She stated calmly. Although they were only two words they made chills go down my spine.

"Please don't kill me" I was really close to start begging. Then Noah interrupted.

"Kill me Suzy, not Rachel." I was shocked. He was willing to take his own life for me.

"I have no purpose for killing you Puck." Ugh, I thought. I hate that nickname.

"I won't let you." Santana started talking now."What has Rachel ever done to you?"

"She knows." Suzy hissed at us. Everyone stared at me. My mind flashed back to the day in the bathroom. She was mad about that?

"Wait your mad about that?" Oops that got her really mad. She took the gun out of her pocket and pointed at me.

"That was your last chance Rachel." She pulled the trigger. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I looked down and noticed blood oozing out of me, and with that I fell unconscious.

* * *

Pucks POV

Suzy Pepper just shot Rachel Berry. I couldn't get that fact out of my head. I looked around for Suzy, but she was no where. Fortunately Santana's mom was a surgeon, and knew all kinds of crap about gun shots. She started taking control of the glee club, and telling everybody to do.

"We have to get her out of here, otherwise she's gonna die." Her words made me wince.

"We can't, Suzy will just shoot her again."Finn said dumbly. Santana shot him dagger eyes.

"We can risk it, we don't even know if she is still in the school or not. Puck, give me your jacket." I obeyed her. Normally I wouldn't do this since I was a badass, but this was an exception. Finn and I started carrying her. I held the head while Finn carried the legs. Santana was right beside us pushing the jacket on Rachel to stop the bleeding. We finally saw the school's main entrance. As we opened the doors police officers started rushing to us. I saw the paramedics rushing Rachel, I started running towards her but the police officer stopped me.

"I'm sorry sir but I need to ask you a quick question before you and your friends go help Miss. Berry."

"Fine." I said hesitantly.

"Now, we know the shooter is Suzy Pepper, but unfortunately we do not know her current location at this time. Do you think you would know where she would be." That bitch was still out there? Santana came up to me and started comforting me. Of course Brittany was right beside her. (**A/N **Puck and Santana never dated! They have always just been really good friends since kindergarden.)

"Yea we heard about Suzy, but come on you can't try to find her right now we need to get to the hospital, because when she wakes up she's gonna wanna see you." I chuckled.

"Why would she want to see me? She was screaming at me about an hour ago to get the hell away from her." At this point Santana slapped me on the arm.

"Thats because you slushied her like almost everyday!"She was screaming now."Now you and I are gonna go to that hospital to see our friend. Got it?"

"Fine." I didn't want to argue with Santana right now knowing she would probably win, and I really wanted to see Rachel. We got into the car, and drove off. By the time we got there, everybody had already talked to Rachel and she was awake. Santana and Brittany gave me a look saying I could see her. I asked a nurse for the room number. I walked in, and saw her. She looked so small and fragile, I wanted to hold her in my arms.

"Hey Berry." She turned her head and looked at me.

"Hello Noah."

* * *

Review :)


	5. The missing Pepper

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE!**

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while, school starts again soon and I had to finish some things. *cough cough my summer reading cough cough* I might be able to post a chapter a week starting now.**

* * *

"So how are you feeling?" Puck asked.

"Well the doctor said I should be fine but kinda scared." Rachel replied.

"Why?" Puck questioned.

"The police told me something." Rachel started fidgeting with her hospital gown.

"Aw shit Berry, did they tell you about Suzy Pepper missing?"

"No they said-WAIT WHAT? Suzy Pepper is missing? Does she know I am ok? Is she going to come back for me? What will-"

" Wait they didn't tell you? Aw crap, so I just told you great."Puck started punching himself mentally. Rachel could sense this, and tried to calm him down.

"It's ok Noah, I'm actually grateful that you told me." At this point Pucks phone started beeping. He noticed it was a text from Santana.

"Ok oh and I'm taking you home today,"Rachel opened her mouth, but Puck stopped her."Your dads won't be back for another month, and you are in no condition to drive right now."

"Thanks Noah."

"Don't mention it. Seriously I'm a badass so don't."Rachel laughed at this. Puck continued,"Anyways Santana is sending me death threats saying if I don't get out of here soon she will hurt me, so she and Brittany can see you."

"Okay. Bye Noah."

"See ya later Berry."

**Rachels POV**

Santana and Brittany just said their goodbyes. I got out of the bed to change into my clothes. I walked into the waiting room doubting that Noah would still be there, but sure enough he was. I was shocked at this. He came up to me.

"You ready Berry?"

"Yea sure, lets go." Unfortunately Noah noticed something was wrong.

"Whats wrong Berry, are you scared to go home?"

"No I am perfectly fine."I felt bad for lying. I was actually terrified. The thought of Suzy Pepper coming to my house to kill me. It made chills run down my back.

"No your not Berry, I can tell when you are and when your not. I get it that the thought of Suzy coming to your house to kill you is scary." Is Noah psychic?

"Hah Berry no i'm not psychic." Wait did I just say that out loud?

"Yeah you just said that out loud." I laughed. He had that smirk on his face. When we got home we saw Santana and Brittany on my driveway. I turned to Noah.

"Why is Brittany and Santana here?" It wasn't that I didn't like them. Its just I knew Noah had something with this, and I was curious.

"Well i know you wouldn't want to be here alone, so Brittany and Santana are staying with you until your parents come back, or when Suzy gets caught."

"Thanks Noah." I walked over to Brittany and Santana who were talking to each other, and waved hey. They both linked arms with me and we walked inside.

* * *

**Hi guys please tell what you thought of this chapter. I tried to do 3rd person for some of it. Please tell me if you like it better in the characters POV's of 3rd person. **

**reviews are always welcomed :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Ok guys, as you know I haven't been writing these stories; I have honestly lost interest in them. I don't want to just delete them because I think they can become great stories. If you want to adopt the story then just message me with a reason why. And I would love it if once you start writing it to send me the link. I would love to read it. :)

~Rainthenrainbows


	7. ADOPTED!

Hi guys! Ok so I'm happy to announce that this story has been adopted by blueeyes67!

Once again, I am sorry about not continuing, but I'm sure it will be great!

~Rainthenrainbows


End file.
